A Breath of Ice
by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow
Summary: Emil, upon seeing a note by a lake, finds a book. The book claims that the fate of the world is in his hands, for only he has the sight. He is then joined by two faeries and Xiang, who become his partners in saving the world. Along with a dagger that can cut anything but time and a ring that deceives. HongIce. Rated T, to be safe.
1. A Dinner Party and a Horse

**A Breath of Ice**

**Chapter 1: A Dinner Party and a Horse – or – Prologue**

**Synopsis: Emil, upon seeing a note by a lake, finds a book. The book claims that the fate of the world is in his hands, for only he has the sight. He is then joined by two faeries and Xiang, who become his partners in saving the world. Along with a dagger that can cut anything but time and a ring that deceives.**

**Human names used! Emil: Iceland, Lukas: Norway, Tino: Finland, Berwald: Sweden, Matthias: Denmark, Yao: China, Xiang: Hong Kong, Mei: Taiwan**

**Pairings: Mild SwedenxFinland and Hong Kong x Iceland. **

**Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, possible drama**

**Rated: T – to play it safe**

On a wind-cooled beach, with grey sand and bone-chilling waters, a young boy trudged through. He was hoping that his cloak, black as jet, would blend in with the slick rocks of corresponding colors. He dearly wished that anyone from a far off distance would have trouble spotting him from among the beach. Burrowing himself into his bosom, hunching his shoulders and curling his neck, his silver hair beat at his eyes. Something clicked against the rocks. For a frightened for a moment, unable to see as sharp air slashed at his face, he turned to peer behind him.

As far as he could see, was grey beach and dark waters. The wind had covered his footprints. Calm with this new discovery, he held the package in his arms closer to his breast and started to sprint. His already sore legs seized with each step, he squinted his eyes, and counted down the minutes. Only a few more minutes, he told himself as his skinny arms shivered, and I'll be home.

Had he not looked up at the correct moment, he would have missed his house completely. The black shack, which served as a shelter more than a house, he noted, was all he had as a home. Relieved, he pushed his hood back, and pushed open the door. The rain had started to sprinkle then, in only a matter of time it would turn to a downpour of icy water. Once the door was shut and locked behind him, the boy started a fire in the fireplace, the package still held to his chest. The warm, orange and yellow blaze tickled his face. Despite all the troubles, he smiled at the comfort. The fireplace was at the rear of the house, tall and brown. Next to it was a small bed with a cloak and satchel strewn on its surface, the other side was room for a small kitchen. The boy set a kettle to boil on the makeshift stove and dug in the cupboards for something to eat. Finding a piece of bread and slice of butter, he settled to making the tea. The package, a small, leather-bound book, was never out of his sight. This boy was a thief by the name of Emil.

In the past two days, he'd stolen two things; this house and the book. Granted, the house was never anyone's in the first place, having been left to rot and grow mold years ago. And then the book belonged to a dead man… Emil sighed wistfully, kicking off his shoes and sitting cross-legged on the bed. He bit into the bread, the crumbly flavor mixed with the gooey butter melting in his mouth. When he finished the small loaf, and though his stomach still growled in angry protest, he brought the book to his lap. His heart leapt with excitement as his fingers trailed down the book he had set out for. He undid the knot of ribbon which held around the book in red security and took deep breaths; trying to calm his excitement. This is what he left the warm, calm life at his brother's home for. This was it. This was what he'd been longing for since the sun broke the horizon and stretched out above the clouds. The ribbon fell limply, giving the grey sheets a splash of color, and the kettle squealed. Emil, yawning, stalked over to it, and poured the tea into a chipped, blue mug. The china surface warmed his finger tips and he sipped the jasmine flavor as he set himself on the bed again. Thunder roared outside the window panes and they shuddered in reply. Emil paid no mind to them as he opened the book.

The creamy pages, with fringed yellow borders, started off with a single note.

_"To all those who seek, and especially to all those who find, this book:_

_"Welcome! I imagine you are one of many who can see things that others declare do not exist. I understand, for I am one of them. Yet, I did not listen to those others—a first step in losing this precious sight—and I set it upon myself to study these beings. _

_"These beings, as you may well know, are of this earth. They are the faeries and flowers that decorate each garden. They are the shimmers of light you see when you peer from the corners of your eyes. These are not hostile creatures by nature, but can choose to become so. This is a guide of these countless creatures, and how to deal with them. _

_"I imagine you have found the clues. Perhaps one little flower petal broke off from its home and fluttered in the direction of a tree stump. Perhaps the clouds shifted in an odd direction. Whichever way the Faeries of the Earth decided to show you, you were curious enough to follow. So you did, and you found the small slip of paper they brought to you." _

Emil smiled, picking up the aged paper. It was no longer in width than the palm of his pale hand, and no taller than his small finger. On it, printed in minute letters the color of tulips was the address to this very house. He recalled how, one day when he was playing by a lakeside, he spotted a small shift in the trees. They were tall cottonwood trees of such a brilliant green that their surroundings dulled in comparison. His brother, Lukas—a stubborn blonde not far older than he—noticed Emil's attention had drifted elsewhere. He called to him but Emil wasn't listening. He, in his soaked t-shirt and shorts, crept among the trees, following that tiny shimmer of light. When he was amongst the great cottonwoods, where the grass was shadowed save for the flecks of golden light, he noticed the paper. Having been bored all summer, Emil picked it up. Now, as he finished his tea and set it on the table, covering himself with the wooly bed spread, he re-read the paper under the lamplight.

_"__V__atn__ Lake, small black house, look there for further details." _

At first, Emil had great trouble finding the lake, let alone the shack, on normal maps. He figured it would be best to go see for himself. Alas, when he found the paper, summer was drawing to an end and many festivities and guests were to come. Emil, albeit impatient, waited through the weeks. Those weeks felt more like years, he felt. When free-time finally showed his jolly face, Emil grabbed his cloak and packed lightly, heading off instantly. He walked nearly the entire way, tripping on a bramble as he was a few yards away from the shack. It was a half-day's travel, considering his brother offered to drive him three-fourths of the way. The bramble was cause for his hurt legs. As he recalled this, his hand unconsciously rubbed his right knee. He continued reading the notes.

_"I have entrusted that small slip of paper to my best faerie friend; Tvalya, and I hope you can befriend her as well. But, I daresay I hoped you'd never find this paper. For I asked Tvalya to only reveal the note if there is peril in the dust and trees. You must help. My only help to you, though, is this book. Use it wisely, my friend." _

Emil, his eyes already heavy from the day, began to worry. How was he to save an entire world? It was difficult enough sneaking it from the barn! Yes, he'd stolen the book and it lay like a ball and chain around his heart. His first impression of the rusted-red barn was that it was abandoned, but the horses inside startled him. They didn't notice him at first, but as he entered the chicken coop and startled the chickens by dropping a ladder, they neighed and disturbed the farmer working there. (Another note had been hidden in this very shack describing the location of the book). Emil, grabbing the book from the corner, hidden by a pile of hay, made a run for it. The hens fluttered and squabbled. The farmer, certain that some hooligan had intruded into his house, grabbed his rifle. Emil covered his head with the cloak and ran back.

The rain had started to ease and Emil, blowing out the candle, lay watching the popping embers of the fire until he drifted off to sleep.

Emil yawned widely, cool, dewy air rushing into his lungs. His arms stretched out and his eyes drifted to his lap instantly. Relieved to find the book there, he headed to the cupboard for breakfast. Stuffing the remaining bread into his mouth, he placed all his belongings into his satchel. When he checked once, twice, thrice for everything, he draped the cloak over his shoulders and then the satchel over his shoulder.

Then he dug into his pocket, trying to find his phone.

He couldn't.

His heart did a two-step, how would he get home now? He must have dropped it by the lake! The lake… Well, he was already a thief…

Emil shut the door behind him, leaving the small piece of paper with instructions to the barn behind (in the case someone were to find the house after him) he made for the barn yet again. The wind had died down and the lake, flooded with the extra water, had swallowed his phone. With a small, guilt filled squeak, he turned his head and continued on. After ten minutes of the sloshing of water on the lake, he reached within sight of the barn. A particular, black horse with a diamond shaped white spot on his forehead, caught Emil's eye. It was gazing within hand's distance of Emil. He clambered over the small hill separating them. The horse regarded him with an intelligent look. Emil smiled and touched her mane gently. She did not fuss whatsoever.

"Hello, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to steal you away, just to get home. I'm actually just borrowing you… Could I climb on your back?" he whispered, petting her strong neck as he did. He found a small pail not far away and crept over. He swiped a carrot and trotted back to the horse, holding the carrot beneath her nose. The orange object stood out against her black pelt. She whinnied and chewed on it. Emil hopped onto her back. It was uncomfortable without a saddle. He slid off and the horse watched him wearily. He imagined that she was once a mother. The stable had three other horses, some sleeping. A crazy thought crossed Emil's mind as he grabbed the closest saddle. What if she was purposefully there? Would another horse have bucked him off when he tried to get on them?

The horse fit her back perfectly. He ran his fingers through her hair, like small white carps swimming through a dark river, at night. Emil climbed onto the saddle, tightening it, and keeping an eye on the barn. He fancied the owners were still asleep, and he hoped it stayed that way. Once he was properly saddled, something like a butterfly landed on his shoulder. Emil turned to look at it. It was not a butterfly at all, but a small man.

Emil was surprised, to say the least. Sure, he believed in fairies, but he expected it to be a woman. As if to answer his question, another one fluttered down besides the man, this one a woman.

The man had a kindly face and green hair. He was less of a man and more of a boy, Emil noticed. His clothing made of leaves and his delicate green wings fluttered briefly. The woman had blue hair tied back into a bun, showing her small face. It was not beautiful or delicate, but a very passionate and strong face, a face that is most desirable to be seen when one is in trouble. Her clothing matched that of the male's; made of leaves and flowers. They both wore trousers and airy shirts, and their wings matched the color of their hair. Emil, raising an eyebrow, spoke softly to them. "Hello? Who are you?"

"I am Tvalya, he is Dimki, please move on, the farmer is waking." The female said and looked behind her.

Emil snapped the reins, "hip-hip!" and the horse lounged forward. The two faeries fluttered close by. When they were of good distance, Emil slowed the horse down to an even trot. He knew this land well by now, and kept to the country side, but just so the dirt rode up ahead was still visible. The grass was damp and the sky was clear. The harsh wind of the day before had ceased and been replaced by a calmer, gentler breeze—much to Emil's delight.

"Tvalya, you are the one the writer of the book entrusted?" Emil asked after several moments.

"No, that was my grandmother. I'm more or less Tvalya the third. The book was passed down to me." spoke the small voice next to his left ear.

"Why did you choose me?" Emil asked, patting his bag to make sure the book was still there. Satisfied by the hard shape beneath his fingers, he returned his hand to the reins, gripping tightly. It had been years since he last rode a horse. He'd nearly forgotten the joy, the warm breeze in his face, the speed, the grace, and the small bumps as the horse trotted along.

"Don't ask such questions." Dimki answered, his voice was compassionate, and not scolding. "You'll spoil the surprise, that way."

"Oh," Emil ran a hand down the horse's neck. "Why did she let me ride her?"

"We asked Anja to speak with her—she is a fairy who is good with horses, silly because she is a water spirit—and she coaxed her into helping you. Her name is Beauty." Tvalya replied, fluttering to pet Beauty's ear. She took obvious delight and shook her head in satisfaction.

"Tell her I said thank you." Emil smiled politely.

"You will tell her yourself, in time." She said.

So conversation such as this continued until they reached the outskirts of the city, where the sound of cars was distantly heard. Emil came to learn that faeries hated answering questions directly, but were wise nonetheless. They lived for only nine years at maximum, though he did not pry out the age of his new companions. He acquired further knowledge of the issues going on in the Earth.

"Winds are changing, the witches and foxes have known for very long." Dimki had explained, "Only you can help us, don't hear that often, do you? So first, you must read more of us and the other spirits. Then, we will tell you more."

"I do wish you'd be clearer." Emil had retorted.

Emil, whose legs had grown stiff as glass, had no desire to get off Beauty. He led her around the city and watched for his house, or rather, his brother's. He wondered if Mathias or Berwald were visiting.

As they prodded, keeping out of eyesight of passing people, Emil looked to his left.

"Still here," Tvalya replied, smiling. Next to her, Dimki was fluttering. Emil wouldn't admit it, but he had grown quite fond of the two siblings.

"Will you remain with me?" Emil asked, fearing the answer. Such a fear it was, that he nearly held back from asking the question he dearly did not want answered.

"Of course," Tvalya turned to her brother.

He, fluttering higher to watch for pedestrians, returned and nodded. "Yes. We will, to be sure, keep away from your family. They will hardly be able to see us anyone, as they do not have the ability to see us, so it won't be difficult. All you must make sure of, is to not speak to us within earshot of the others."

Emil laughed, a ringing sound that startled nearby robins. "Don't want to appear crazier than I already am. Oh, I've forgotten to ask; why are you with me? I certainly enjoy your company, but is there an answer?"

"A traveler is never alone." Dimki answered vaguely.

Emil nodded and neared his house.

"EMIL!" the voice of his brother bellowed, "WHERE WERE YOU? I WAS WORRIED. YES, I SAID IT, WORRIED! YOU HAVEN'T THE SLIGHTEST CLUE AS TO HOW MUCH THE OTEHRS BOTHERED ME. THEY SAID THEY THOUGHT I ATE YOU! YES, THAT'S RIGHT! COOKED YOU UP AND ATE YOU! THEY THOUGHT I HATE YOU! BUT I DON'T PLEASE! OH PLEASE, MY DEAREST BROTHER COME BACK! AND HOW COME YOU HAVE A HORSE?"

Lukas's skinny form appeared at the backyard of his home. His eyes were wide with bewilderment. He had been watering the flowers, and now the pot was overflowing. The flowers drooped, as if in defeat, knowing the downpour will not cease until they are drowned. Lukas loved his brother dearly, and it is only in front of strangers, or those he detested, that he showed otherwise. He'd grown worried when Emil hadn't called when he promised too. He had also been pestered by the others with questions of Emil, that too bothered him. Later, he would fabricate some story of how he was mad that Emil wasn't there to care for his blasted plants and he was forced to care for them. Even later he would refuse to even admitting he had flowers in his home. Let alone that he watered them.

"Hullo! I found what I wanted, don't be so worried." Emil slid off the horse, rubbing her neck and walked over to his brother. He embraced him, so that Lukas was stunned into silence. Pulling back, Lukas glared at the dirtied face of his younger brother and grasped him by the wrist, tugging him into the house. Emil spotted Tino in the kitchen, making something that smelled fantastic. "Hi Tino!" he called as his brother tugged him further.

"Take care of the horse!" Lukas snapped.

Tino blinked in surprise. "What horse-?" Lifting the drapes and seeing the black animal, he answered his own question. Sighing, he set down the knife and onion. "Hello, dear…" he cooed at the horse, walking out of the backdoor.

Emil smiled at his home in happy comfort. Dimki and Tvalya excused themselves to explore. The high windows shafted beams of light down to the wooden floors and lay in stripes along the stairs. Emil caught sight of his bedroom door, another gush of comfort swelled inside him. Oh! How happy was he for returning home! How did he miss it ever so in those few days!

Lukas opened the door to the bathroom and, still grasping Emil's arm, drew a bath. "You are filthy!" he cried and tugged off the cloak and satchel, tossing them lightly onto the floor. He undressed Emil furiously, talking about how a dirty brother made him look bad. Once naked, Lukas shoved Emil into the bath tub. Not that Emil needed shoving; the steamy water and small soap suds were welcoming enough. Emil, thinking he could get a moment to himself, was far wrong. Lukas ran over and started washing him madly. "Really! Totally filthy! Grime in all those nails! What were you doing? Riding the horse through mud? Really!" Lukas was muttered, scrubbing up and down, left and right. Emil, rattled by the movement, was shocked. How would Lukas of all people be bathing him?

"Brother!" he cried vainly as Lukas grabbed a cup and filled it with water. "What is the fuss—" the last words came as a gurgle and were lost to Lukas, who had dumped the water on Emil's head. Emil gasped and tried to move the hair from his face, but Lukas was already pushing shampoo into his hair. The poor young boy had to grasp the sides of the tub to steady himself as Lukas unmercifully washed Emil's hair. The dust and grass clumped together and were thrown away, with further yells of disgust.

"Dirty boy! If you arrived one moment later! Oh! And if _they_ saw your dirtied figure, I would be shamed! Shamed I tell you!" Lukas dumped more water on Emil's head, suds ran down his chest.

"Who? Who is _they_!? Tino and Berwald already—" Again, Emil's words were lost to a gurgle as another cupful of water was splashed down him. Lukas was scrubbing Emil's hands then, trying to wash the blackened nails. "Lukas! Tell me!"

Lukas grasped Emil by the arm again and dragged him out of the bath, wrapping him loosely in a towel. Sighing and drying off his hands, he turned to the door, "go get dressed! And wear something nice!" Emil was left in the bathroom, dripping water, and rubbing himself with a soft, blue towel. He wrapped it around his waist once he sufficiently dried his hair off, it stuck then in fluffy directions, and headed out of the bathroom, his bag in hand.

Dimki fluttered over, Tvalya not far behind.

"Do you have any idea why my brother is so antsy?" Emil asked in an undertone, checking over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

"From what I heard, you have guests over." Dimki answered, flying by Emil's right ear. Tvalya had chosen to watch Tino cook. She was fascinated by human food, she explained.

"Again?" Emil opened the door to his room, a rush of compressed air brushing his face. He shut the blue painted door behind him and sat on the bed of matching color. It was comfortable and delight compared to the old, rusted thing at the shack.

"Yes, I assume." Dimki glanced around Emil's room. A soft light flitted into the room, illuminating the white carpet and showing off a small bookshelf. Next to that was a desk, with a laptop resting on its surface. Dimki sat on the chair, running his hand through his hair.

"Do you know who is coming?" Emil opened the cupboard and look through for some "nice" clothing.

"Someone important, I think." He looked at the door as Tvalya flew in, settling beside him. "Someone by the name of Yao and some others, that's what I heard, anyway."

"Oh." Emil replied slowly, instantly understanding the reason. For whatever reason, Lukas needed Yao's help. He had mentioned earlier, maybe when Emil was only half-listening, that Yao would be coming over and it would be incredibly important. Again, Emil was only half-there, half in his own world. Shrugging, Emil pulled on some underpants and the other clothing. He placed the satchel in the corner of the room, trying to make is seem average. He constantly felt for the book, and didn't rest until he was positive it was inside.

He slipped on a creamy-colored shirt and tied on a neck-tie, burgundy. He hated that color. The trousers, navy blue, were formidable, but the shoes pinched his toes. He'd much rather wear his cloak and clothing like the faeries wore. He shot them a longing look, but sighed. Digging for a comb through his countless drawers, Tvalya started to speak with Dimki. They spoke in hushed voices, too quiet for Emil to hear. He was used to these secret conversations and didn't bother with them. Once the fashionable watch was around his wrist, he took to going back downstairs. His stomach growled. He fancied a slice of whatever Tino was making.

Dimki and Tvalya followed not far behind.

The kitchen was furthest from the front door, left of the back door, in fact. The back door was open and Lukas was outside arranging seats and tables. Tino noticed and paused in his cooking, looking over the counter. The kitchen smelled faintly of fish and bread.

"Lukas! What are you doing?" he called.

"Tonight the weather will be nice, so they'll want to eat outside. Has Berwald come with what you needed yet?" Lukas replied and snapped a hairclip into his hair, pushing his unruly bangs from his brilliant eyes.

Emil pulled up a chair. There was a small, circular table in the corner of the kitchen where they usually ate breakfast. He reclined on it, waiting for the exchange between his brother and Tino to draw to an end. When it did, he stood and entered the kitchen, appearing as unsuspicious as possible.

"Hey, Tino!" he grinned and examined a pan on the table, where some eggs were frying. "What are you making?"

Nothing flew over Tino's head.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, smiling, his blue eyes twinkling. The sunlight that poured in from the open back door glittered in his hair. "Lukas said you might be. You came at such a perfect time. Though…" he gave Emil a doubtful look, "I don't know if your brother wants you eating before dinner. I guess I could let you try the fish, tell me what you think!" he turned cheerfully and placed a strip of pink salmon on a cracker and handed it to Emil.

Emil bit into it. His stomach, rather than quieting, only grumbled for more

"Can you wait until five? That's in an hour and a half…" Tino giggled and rubbed his hands on a towel.

"I guess I can." Emil nodded.

The door bell rung then.

"Can you get that, Emil?" Lukas asked, looking up from his work.

Emil nodded and left for the front door. He swung it open and found Berwald holding a box of groceries, followed by Matthias's unmistakable spiky hair-do. Emil worried over the fit Lukas would be throwing. He offered to help carry something, but Berwald declined, setting the box down in the kitchen. Tino smiled at him and walked over, a spoon in hand filled with something that smelled of sweet almonds and looked creamy. "Try it!" Tino urged and Berwald, nodding, tasted it.

He smiled, Tino was delighted, and gave a thumbs-up sign. He turned back to the box, unpacking and handing various packages of fish, sugar, flour, and other things to Tino who went back and forth placing them on the counters.

Matthias grinned and swaggered to the backyard, helping Lukas pick up a chair. Lukas had his eyes down, shielding himself from the sun. "Thanks Emil." He muttered and looked up.

Time seemed to slow down.

Lukas's face grew redder and redder, like a thermometer.

Matthias grinned widely, watching Lukas.

Lukas seemed to quake. Whether from anger or from agitation, no one could tell.

"YOU!" Lukas stuck a finger forward and dropped the chair, onto his toe. He screeched in pain and hopped back, still red with fury. "BE PRODUCTIVE AROUND HERE OR I'LL KICK YOU OUT!"

Matthias laughed in reply, but agreed nonetheless.

The air really was changing, Emil thought, Matthias was helping his brother, of all people!

Having over an hour left, Emil headed into his room to read the book.

He headed upstairs, the sounds of Tino's chirpy laughter and Lukas's cries of torment faded behind them.

"Lukas really doesn't always yell so much. Is that an affect of the ill air?" Emil asked the faeries as he dug in the satchel for his book. "Matthias doesn't help out usually, too."

"No." Tvalya watched Emil, speaking normally, the voices downstairs were sure to drown out upstairs sound. "I believe it's just your brother's stress, and maybe Matthias wants something, or he wants to impress someone." She shrugged.

"Affects of the ill air are not quite as… Big, in humans," Dimki explained, "Usually it's something like dizziness or sudden fits of unexplained tripping. The balance is being unbalanced, if that makes sense." He watched as Emil opened the book, a small creaking sound coming from it. He opened to the first page and read about faeries like Tvalya and Dimki. He learned they are called messenger faeries.

_"Messenger Faeries," _it wrote, _"live a maximum of nine years. Their first years are to be brought up by their parents and later they are taught necessary skills. Jobs for them range from simple notes from tree to tree, or even as much as carrying packages to humans. They are very strong, and clever. Tricking them results in your own bad, so do not bother…" _

Emil did not get the chance to finish the passage. The door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" Emil asked himself and set the book in a drawer. He knew the others were too loud to hear the ding-dong.

"I don't trust that sound…" Tvalya muttered. Dimki glanced at her.

Emil opened the door to a delivery boy. He wore a cap and had the signature clipboard and box in hand. "Hello, sir, is this Emil?" he asked, glancing at his paper.

"Yes…?" Emil replied, checking over his shoulder to see Tino grinding on a stone, making flat bread. It smelled deliciously of yeast.

"Here, sign here, please." The man handed over the box and the clipboard. Emil tucked the light box under his arm and singed his signature. The man nodded nervously and left.

Emil took the box to his room. He opened it, tearing the tape and opening the flaps excitedly. There, hidden beneath a thin layer of cardboard, was a belt and sheath among other things. It was the sheath that captured his rapt attention. The note that lay on top of the dark sheath, which was embedded with small shells and tight rope.

_"Use the knife wisely. Be very careful, it is sharp. Keep it with you at all times, by no means let anyone get a hold of it." _Emil read aloud to the small people beside him.

"Ah! Be very careful with the knife indeed. It can cut through nearly anything, except for time. It is the Timeless Dagger, appropriately named, if I do say so myself." Dimki said.

Emil tied it to the belt to his waist, and took out the knife. It was surprisingly light in his hands. The blade was made of gold and shimmered in the sunlight, casting dancing allusions to flit in the glare. Emil grabbed the flap of the cardboard box and brought the knife down upon it. It cut ask if it were made of gelatin. Emil, fascinated and afraid of the dagger, set it in its sheath. The hilt, dazzled with small diamonds glittered. Yet, the blade did not feel right in his hand. It felt unnatural, almost.

Besides the belt, there was a small ring. Emil started to slip it onto his finger, but Tvalya landed on his hand, stopping him. "Don't." she ordered, "It's a ring of lies. Slip it on and you lie freely. Keep it in your bag. You gather your partner here, tonight, and then we begin the journey."

Emil didn't question her stern voice and nodded, putting the ring in the bag, along with the book, and set them to the corner. "Gather my partner…?" he murmured.

"Yes," Dimki answered quickly, "tonight, he'll be coming. You call him up to your room, tell him about the mission, and make sure to have everything."

"Let's not be so hasty—" Emil held up his hands, "Please, I only just got back! I mean, you're saying like it's a planned flight, it leaves tomorrow at six! Oh, please…"

"I'm sorry! But it's only you who can help us!" Tvalya cried. There was a note of despair in her pleading voice. Emil gazed at her eyes for a long while.

"Alright."

The sun was edging the horizon, like it was ready to dip into a pool, when the guests arrived. Wang Yao entered first, with a grim face and his hair black as soot tied so it lay like a paintbrush against his red clothing. Behind him was Xiang with clothing not different from that of Emil's. Emil looked at him and felt a tug at his heart. This was his partner. He didn't know how or why, but he knew Xiang was his partner. There was one other, Mei, who followed in her pink dress. She kept close to Yao, not pleased with coming.

Lukas greeted them politely, and led them to the living room.

Emil jittered his leg madly with impatience. They talked on and on about business matters he paid no mind to, and neither do Xiang, but Dimki took notice of it. The young Icelandic boy's attention was engrossed on Xiang. How could he explain all this? Did he just plan to drag him to his room and tell him about some crazy mission hardly he knew the true cause of? He gritted his teeth and sat still as Tino shot him a warning glance.

Finally, at long last, they exited the house and into the backyard. The sun let off a pinkish glow and the food, various fishes, soups, creamy broths, and salads were set upon the table. After some more pointless talking, the feast began.

Emil restrained himself poorly from diving in and stuffing the food into his mouth. He hardly noticed the tastes of herbs and meats as he shoveled it down. Fortunately, no one had their eyes on him. Eating for the most part was silent, until Matthias's voice (how Lukas let him stay, I cannot say) sparked a conversation. It became a wildfire of talking, and Emil's chance was now. He left his seat and hurried over to Xiang.

"Hey, cane you come with me? I want to show you something." He whispered, tugging on Xiang's arm gently.

"Sure…?" the other answered uncertainly.

They made their way up the stairs and into Emil's room. Xiang felt a hiccup of awkwardness as he entered the room. He thought he saw something green flit by Emil's ear. Once in, Emil asked him frankly; "will you help me save the world?"

"Yes." Xiang didn't look quite as surprised as Emil had imagined.


	2. Rain Sprites

**A Breath of Ice**

**Disclaimer:(apologies for forgetting this in teh previous chapter) I do not own Hetalia characters that are used here.**

**Thank you for the favorites and follows, and big thanks to the review! **

**Chapter 2: Rain Sprites **

Emil felt a hiccup of joy. This was far too easy. "Really?" Emil asked happily.

"No." Xiang laughed loudly, shaking his head. His attention was drawn to a small, circular piece of metal on the wall. He didn't think much of it. "I'm not crazy! What a weird prank to play, Emil."

The hiccup of joy hardened and fell like a rock inside Emil's stomach. He stirred uneasily and glanced at Tvalya who nodded encouragingly. "Xiang…" Emil stressed, "I'm really not pulling a prank or joking! This is real. This is serious! Please! I need a partner to help me! Here, I'll prove it to you…" his trembling arms grabbed at his satchel, pulling it open. Xiang watched him as he tugged out the knife and ring.

"Look here," Emil slid out the dagger, "this knife can cut through anything! Truly—here, see." He desperately pulled over the remains of the box. He cut through the cardboard like butter. "Try!" he shoved the knife to Xiang. The black-haired boy raised it, examining its edge that thinned into nothingness. He kneeled down, cutting the remains of the cardboard. His attention was peeked. The cardboard was sliced into pieces; like one would cut a soft fruit.

"This is amazing, and it fits in my hand so nicely…" Xiang smiled and regarded the golden blade. "But what does it prove? Sure I believe that cool things like this exist, I see that fairy by your ear and the one on the chair clearly…" he added in, averting his eyes to look at Dimki.

"It proves, well, I…" Emil touched the nape of his neck and stared imploringly at the faeries.

"It proves that you are the beholder of the knife," Tvalya explained, telling her name and Dimki's to Xiang quickly, "Nice to meet you. Anyhow, don't you see how well it suits your hand? How the hilt is so well suited to your palm?"

"Yeah…" Xiang grasped the hilt. Emil threw him the belt and Xiang wrapped it around his hips. He practiced sliding the blade in and out of the sheath. "But why me?"

Emil then understood, even if the faeries did not. He understood why Xiang refused abruptly. He saw then, the frightened eyes. Xiang looked more like a beaten dog then than ever. Xiang was afraid. He didn't like such a big task to be placed suddenly upon his shoulders, slamming him down and crushing him. "Xiang…" Emil spoke softly, touching Xiang's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, but, I need you! I really need you. What is life here? Come have an adventure! Life here is boring, dull, mundane! Please, Xiang…" his voice broke a whisper and ended with pleading accents.

Xiang, feeling the warmth of Emil's fingers radiate to his cheeks, blushed. "Well, when you put it like that… But isn't it hasty?"

"Please!" Dimki broke in, fluttering about madly, "get on with it! Please, we beg, you need to leave now! A storm is due in morning, heavy, so you need to leave now! Rain is the only time you can see them!"

"See who?" Xiang wanted to ask, but Emil was rushing already, he flung the cloak and satchel unto him, pushing in extra clothing into it.

"No time! How far is your home?" Tvalya asked, giving the ring to Emil. Emil nodded his thanks and slid it into his pocket. He remembered his poor phone, and decided to put the precious ring around a chain. As Xiang described the way to his home to the faeries, Emil strung the chain around his neck.

"That's not too far. We need to make haste, my dear," Tvalya replied, "Go in and grab your things, nothing else."

"This is too fast, for my tastes…" Dimki mumbled, but followed none the less, "we could wait until the next storm, now that I think of it."

"The witches are dying!" Tvalya cried in protest, "We cannot wait!"

"But, sister, we have but one horse!"

"Brother, we can call her."

"Where will the boys stay? This is too hasty!"

The two continued to argue as Emil explained the book and how he met the two quibbling siblings. Xiang nodded and added in questions when he felt compelled to. After the faeries agreed on a solution, Xiang pointed out the fellows downstairs.

"Don't worry," Emil replied, "They'll be fine! You can leave a letter—here," he picked out a small piece of paper and a pen. "Go ahead." Xiang nodded and scribbled down a note, saying he would be gone for a little while.

There was a hideous crash downstairs.

"I told you we needed to leave! He's found us, oh…" Tvalya touched her head.

The two boys looked up. "Who has found us?!"

"Him, now, move!"

"No way! Yao is down there, he'll be hurt!" Xiang gripped the hilt and started to the door.

"Not as badly as you will be!" Tvalya called, but Xiang had already left.

The party outdoors had stopped and all eyes were fixed on the broken living room. A young man was standing there, his hair might have been blonde, but the caked dust and mud caused it to look brown. His eyes were wild, that of a caged and hungry beast. Xiang approached him, "Who are you? What do you want?" he called, his proud eyes searching the man.

The man ran over, crashing into Xiang and prying the knife out of the sheath. "Hey!" Xiang stood, ignoring the bruise on his arm. "Give it back!"

The man grinned at him and ran back to the window. Xiang gritted his teeth, following him. He grasped the man from behind, ripping his shirt and wrapping it around his hand, grabbing the knife. The man screamed and squealed like a pig, kicking Xiang in the stomach several times. Xiang, knife in hand, smacked the man across the head with the hilt. Red splayed forward and splattered on Xiang's face. Something hot trickled down his arm. The man stared at Xiang, someone was calling the police, Xiang stomped on the man's arm, he turned, disgusted. A shuffling of noise sounded behind him. Again, Xiang was grabbed from behind, he held fast to the knife, sooner ready to lose his fingers than it. He brought his elbow down behind him, jamming it into the man's stomach. He lurched forward, sputtering and yelling. Xiang, his vision red with adrenaline and energy, brought the knife down. The man screamed louder as Xiang held him down tightly.

His heart was throbbing and the heat on his arm grew. Drops of red appeared on the man's back, under Xiang's hand. As his heart beat harder, the red grew. After moments of silence, the police sirens grew. Xiang flung the man at the officers, seeing the hideous gash on the man's back, the one he himself inflected.

Standing taller, Xiang grinned. Yao was yelling in fear and Lukas was stunned into silence. Xiang heard nothing but the thudding of his own body before Emil cried "your hand!"

Xiang recalled the slosh of liquid down his hand and brought his arm up. The cloth, once white, was fully red with blood. He undid it and he stared at the long cut down his palm. It bled freely and wildly, like an untamed river. Emil grasped his hand, examined it, before running into the kitchen to get some cloth. "Who was that?" Xiang asked Dimki breathlessly.

"A mad man," the faerie replied.

"I understand that, but why was he here? Why did he want the knife?" Xiang continued as Emil returned, wrapping Xiang's hand.

"Many men want to steal it. Many go about a better fashion than that, though…" he glanced at the broken glass, "but you must leave now. I told you to leave so you wouldn't bring upon this kind of thing to your family. He must have been tracking that box for days… Lost it in the end, I guess. Keep it safe."

Xiang gripped the hilt, by instinct now—he was surprised at how quickly he had come to be comfortable with it—and nodded gravely. Emil handed Yao the paper and looked at Lukas.

"You're leaving, I'm guessing…?" the blonde asked slowly, his eyes saddening. "Go, then. Just… Stay alive, okay? If you need anything, tell me… Go off, do what destiny calls you to do." He looked away, rubbing his wrist against his cheek.

Emil, feeling hot tears form in his eyes, walked over and kissed his brother's cheeks. "I will."

Lukas, finally overcome with emotion, hugged his brother tightly, kissing his forehead. "Go on, then."

Emil left through the back door, watching the awkward exchange between Xiang and Yao. He waited by Beauty, who had been properly fed by then, petting her neck. "Can she carry two?" Emil asked Dimki, who sat upon the horse's shoulder.

"Of course, you two are light enough." He replied.

Yao hugged his brother tightly and watched him exit. "Hey." Xiang greeted Emil, keeping his face away, tears were spilling out of his eyes like blood from his wound. He clambered onto the horse, Emil after him. "Where to? I don't want to go home… I have money with me, I can buy clothing later."

Emil, grasping Xiang around the waist, kept his tone gentle. "Sure, start that way," he pointed in the direction he meant, "I'll tell you the directions from then on." He tightened his grip on Xiang, a blush filling his face. It was only necessary, he told himself, I don't want to slip off…

Xiang nodded and flicked the reins, the horse lunged forward into the horizon.

They rode in silence, the cool night air brushing past them easily. Stars above sparkled and shone like diamonds, with the moon being the biggest diamond of them all. Emil soon found himself dozing, his face pressed against Xiang's back. Xiang felt the tickle of warmth in that spot and sniffed, looking around for Tvalya or Dimki. They flew close by, glistening in the pale moonlight. He spotted them and wanted to make conversation, but the peace of the night hushed him. He was still painfully alert, the thrill from the fight still strong in his veins. He didn't mind Emil holding onto him, otherwise he would slip. It's not like Xiang actually liked it… Right?

Oh, who was he kidding, the warmth of the boy was comfort to Xiang, who stayed so far away from others constantly. There was also a strange feeling in his stomach, like a dozen humming birds were moving about it, forcing his stomach to flip around. He would later learn that there was purpose for this feeling. His face was warm, despite the cold wind snapping at him.

Dimki led him on, by the little hours of the morning, they had reached the small house. Dimki had offered many shortcuts, as Tvalya was asleep on Emil's shoulder. When they arrived to the sound of lapping water, Xiang woke the two behind him gently.

Emil yawned and looked up at Xiang with sleepy, shimmering blue eyes. Xiang turned away, hiding his face. "We're here." He said tonelessly.

Emil nodded and stretched, carefully not to drop the lady on his shoulder. He stepped off Beauty and headed to the shack. Xiang, allowing Beauty to graze on the grass and rest, followed Emil. "So what is it that we see in the rain?" he asked when they entered.

"No other than a rain sprite, so read up on them," Dimki gestured to Emil. The boy nodded and pulled out the book, brushing his bangs away from his bag. Xiang peered over his shoulder, reading.

_"Sprites come in many forms… Rain sprites are calm, gentle creatures. They're attitude depends on the weather. If there is a steady rainfall they are sleepy, if a thunderstorm they are enraged, if a tsunami then frightened; and so on. They tend to pick up a lot of news and are sometimes first to know. Excellent sources of knowledge if you can grasp it from them in a good mood. It is best during the calm rain, as they are brilliantly sleepy. If you can hold their attention; they'll tell you anything if you deserve to know. Do not, however, expect an entire essay on recent events. They can only keep attention upon a single matter for so long. Do not lie. They can see through lies like glass." _

The rest of the passage described their appearance and drinking habits. When they finished the passage, Emil asked "what do you want us to do?"

"Get the faeries to tell us what they know." Tvalya explained, "but it's not as easy as that. They don't tell anything to anyone… So you'll have to find a way to pull it off."

Emil and Xiang exchanged a glance. The air started to smell a bit damp after some time. Xiang was left to sleep as Emil talked with the faeries.

"Why did I know he was my partner?" he asked quietly.

"Same as you know your identity and your brother," they answered vaguely.

"I do wish you would be more clear…" Emil sighed.

The fire that Emil had started was crackling gently, casting a globe of warmth around the room. Xiang was sleeping peacefully above the bedcovers as Emil flitted through the book by the dim light. He read about rain faeries further, as well as some exerts about seasonal and guardian faeries. The latter had hooked onto his attention most. "Hey, Tvalya, these look bigger than the other faeries." He muttered, pointing the thin pencil sketch of a young man with large, angelic wings. His eyes were of indistinguishable nature and his silky hair concealed his eyebrows and his thin hands were covering his mouth, making his expression vague. From what Emil could tell from the faded drawing was that the faerie was of remarkable beauty and grace, it was also taller than the other drawings. Perhaps there had once been a scale, but the minute numbers were smudged out over time. Fingers had created dents on the sides of this particular page.

"That's because they are, they are roughly the height of a human being." The drowsy lady responded, pulling her hair out of the small string and trying to brush it with a piece of small twig. "I haven't ever seen one, but they are greatly older than us. While our lives are long compared with that of an insect's, they are fleeting and distant memories to you. While the same goes for the guardian faeries and witches."

"You mentioned witches before, what are they like?" Emil had searched for mentions of them in the book, but found none.

"You will come to learn of their appearance. They do not feel change in temperature and are very seldom affected by illness. That is why the sudden plague to have swept over them is a sign." She finished brushing her hair and tied it up again. "Are you sure you do not want some rest? The rain will be starting soon."

"No, I slept already." Despite that, Emil yawned. The weary lick of the fire and the sleeping forms of Dimki and Xiang were getting to him. "No really," he rubbed his eyes and sat straighter, busing himself by preparing of a small breakfast.

Tvalya nodded and fluttered to Dimki, sleeping back to back with him.

Emil watched them for some time, his glance stopping at Xiang. His dark eyelashes curved under his eyes, like strokes of a paintbrush. His breathing was even and nearly in sync with the faeries, the cloak Emil loaned him was draped over his thin figure. Long, lanky, pearly white fingers were tangled in his hair like patches of snow on the feathers of a raven. Something flickered deeply inside Emil, a similar feeling to what Xiang had felt earlier—though he had no way of knowing. Something warm and tingly was creeping up from Emil's belly to his cheeks. It was a wonderful feeling and his heart beat faster.

He turned his head and began slicing bread. He made three large slices and cut the third one into quarters. Those would be for the sibling faeries. Dipping a knife into a pot of jam (all these foods he'd brought along with him by order of Lukas) he pulled out a cube of purple sweetness and spread it onto the pieces of bread. Licking the dull edge of the knife, he set a kettle upon the fire and tightened the lid on the small pot. His satchel, forever slung over his shoulder, held a small back for food supplies in the back, and another with all his money. He pulled out the bag and dug around for tea leaves. When he found them and settled the sweet leaves into the kettle, he sat down once more, keeping an eye on the pieces of bread and on the window. The world outside was dark yet, but the very edges were a shade lighter, promising a bright day. Trees swayed in the breeze, tall and sodden with dew. The lake was still disturbed by wind and just beyond the hills he could make out Beauty's lithe form, she was heading back to her farm with a small faerie guiding her. He couldn't actually detect the faerie, but could guess the sparkling shape beside Beauty's head was reasonably a faerie.

He was quite right. Besides Beauty was a young maiden faerie with cropped blond hair and a very snarky attitude. Her lip was curled, wondering what the horse was doing when it was ready to rain. She was scolding the horse and constantly patting her dress, which was fluttering in mad direction from the approaching winds. Her wings functioned fine, despite being thin as blades of grass, they were greatly powerful. They pushed the wind back strongly and often used them to their advantage, offering the water spirit to glide rather than flutter. She was a water spirit of the lake, her clothing was made of tied grass and shells. More often than not her attitude matched that of her lake; disturbed and worried.

Emil knew none of this. He didn't want to know, in actuality, and was more set on learning what the rain sprites knew. He leaned back on the creaky old chair and sighed.

After several minutes, the brother and sister shot awake, and promptly bounced on Xiang's shoulder, urging him to wake. The boy mumbled but sat up and stretched anyway. Emil handed him his slice and the faeries their own. For several moments, as the weight of upcoming rain pressed upon their shoulders further and further, they ate and drank tea.

There was a soft plop on the window, then, another one. This kept up until there was an even patter of rain against the glass.

"Is it time?" Xiang asked.

"Yes." Emil stood and his eyes met Xiang's. Both their stomachs did that odd thing again. Pulling on their cloaks, Emil turned to Tvalya, "where will they be?"

The lady was at the door, her small, lithe form a glimmer on the doorknob. "Right out here." The two partners went there, followed by Dimki, and opened the door. A rush of warm, moist air attacked their faces and sent small shivers of delight down their spines.

There was a small shrub besides the house. Its green leaves were weighed down not only with water, but with the sleeping forms of rain sprites. Their thin bodies were relaxed against the leaves. One of them, a female with a long, draping dress noticed the four bodies at the door. "Mm," she said dreamily, as if still asleep, "Hello over there…" she stretched her wings, swinging them so to fling off the accumulated water.

"Hello," Xiang answered uncertainly. "What do you know of the illness?"

"Oh, dear me… What illness?" She opened her blue eyes to look at the boys. "There are many in this world…"

"Keep her entertained," hissed Dimki, "if they fall asleep there's no waking them!"

"The illness of the witches and foxes!" Emil answered with a curt nod at Dimki.

"Witches don't get sick, silly…" she was yawning.

"Well, now they are! And it's a bad sign, y'know…" Xiang interjected, lurched forward and gesturing with his hands madly, "What do you know of the illness?! We are here to save the world!"

"Saving the world, hm?" She looked more awake then, her head was lifted from her arms and her eyes were steadily on Xiang. "We don't know what has happened to the witches—hey!" she turned to the sprite next to her, another lady with gorgeously silver hair and a dress not unlike the first sprite's. "What do you know of the illness?"

"Same as you do, my dear. Tell them the prophecy if that is what they want." The other replied lazily before dropping back to sleep.

"Yes, the prophecy… _The winds will change. The witches and foxes will feel it first. Only total Bliss… Can save it…" _She answered, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Is that so…?" Emil asked. The Sprite nodded. Emil wanted to ask more, but she had completely fallen asleep. He swiftly turned to Xiang and the two others, his cloak billowing and deflecting rain. "What are we to do now? That bit of information wasn't exactly that helpful. Are we to find complete bliss? Or the witches?"

Xiang shrugged his shoulders and became suddenly interested in the grass.

Tvalya exchanged another look with Dimki before smirking at Emil. Had Emil's eyelashes not been weighed down with rain water, he would have seen the sheer enjoyment Tvalya had. It was not, though, because of her cleverness, but of her judge of Emil's character. Then, it was also because of her sheer cleverness. "You are to figure that out. We can only advise you, not guide you."

"You're messengers for crying out loud!" Emil snapped, Xiang stopped watching the grass, "I'm still a kid and the world's fate rests on my shoulders, not exactly a friendly thought!"

"I did not say you have to figure it on your own." She returned and Emil growled.

"I didn't say that either."

"What we meant was for you and Xiang to figure it out together. Feel free to ask us if you're heading in the right decision. If you rely on us you'll form a bad habit." She said warmly as they headed back into the shack.

"Feels like school again, but alright." Emil sniffed and faced Xiang. They gave each other a brief smile before discussing further on what to do.

"Witches and foxes… I'm certain we should go and see the likes of them." Xiang offered immediately.

"Yeah, I guess, but what if there's a middle piece? Shouldn't we figure out what this 'bliss' is?" Emil said.

"I guess, but don't you think the witches or foxes could tell us what the bliss is? Even if they can't, we'll have some sort of clue. I'm not even sure what we're doing; trying to save the world? What exactly is wrong with it? Does this have to do with global warming or the likes? Or is it due to some supernatural force?"

Emil pondered on this for a moment. Finally he came up with a probable guess.

"I think that the winds are changing equals that something is moving. Haven't you heard that phrase before? Yes? Well, anyway, maybe it means something is coming over or something is moving away. Something either vital or completely unnecessary… Well, if it were unnecessary I doubt they would need us to help; so maybe it's something totally dangerous. Dangerous as in hurting the witches! Maybe the witches are hurt by something, hey, Tvalya, Dimki, how long have the witches been sick?" He turned to the faeries.

Dimki answered quickly: "roughly 400 years ago."

A sudden, odd memory rushed back to Emil. Similar to how a memory of a favorite dessert rushes back when the smell appears seemingly out of nowhere.

_Once, some time when Emil had only just moved into his big brother's home, he spotted something. He spotted a piece of metal, no bigger than his palm, with the carving of a rose engraved upon its surface. He looked up at his brother, "what is this?"_

_His brother trotted over, not much in the mood to speak. He studied the small piece of medal. "I'm not sure exactly what it is, but it is at least a thousand years old, drawn possibly under the Yggdrasil. It was found lying under a weeping willow, say, four hundred years ago. A fairy tale." He roughly handed it back to the younger boy. "Keep it. I haven't much use for relics." _

"Hey, Xiang…" Emil said slowly.

"Yeah?" his partner replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Do you remember that small piece of metal in my room? The one you looked at before?"

Xiang thought back. Oh, how long ago it seemed. Yes, he recalled the small thing displayed on the shelf. It was totally uninteresting to him. Granted, saving the world was on his mind then. A small feeling of doubt twitched in the pit of his core. "Yes. What about it?"

"That thing was found four hundred years ago. Maybe it has some sort of relation to this? It was found by a weeping willow. Maybe we should go to one? I always figured those trees had some sort of properties of magic. Or something like that." Emil waved his hand, as if to indicate him brushing away a thought. "Is that right?" he asked at the faeries who were currently holding droplets of rain water in their hands.

Dimki sipped at the bubble. It deflated much like a balloon using air would, until it was a small, single spec of water. Dimki used that to wash his face before replying. "That's right. The nearest willow is that way." He pointed left of the house. Tvalya did the same to the drop of water in her hand and nodded at Emil, enforcing what Dimki said.

"How was I to figure that out? It's lucky I remembered what Lukas said to me…" he mumbled. His face was awash with surprise when Tvalya answered, something he was convinced wouldn't happen.

"You figured it out, didn't you? No use thinking of would haves and would have nots."

Emil thought back to when Dimki told him of his wrong. The male faerie seemed to have a gentler air about him, perhaps he was younger than his sister. When he told him off it was in a gentle voice, when Tvalya did it was harsh and scolding. He could only nod and accept the token of advice.

Dimki was watching the rain. "How about we wait until the rain stops, then we'll nick two horses and get out of here. We'll be needed the horses. More food, too, on that thought."

"I'm not stealing anymore." Emil shot back sternly. Sure, he didn't actually steal anything, but he wasn't one to change that.

"We won't be, just borrowing and not really returning."

"That's called stealing."

Thus they sat in silence. Eventually the rain lessened and the faeries stood, signaling the boys. Xiang was practicing with the knife and Emil thought over this. He had an increasing feeling of doubt growing inside him that flopped and weighed him down like a wet sponge. He sighed.

The mud was still too wet to stick, but still in an unpleasant liquid state, and the grass was slippery. They walked towards the barn, not noticing the water spirit that watched them from afar. They marched through the wet sand and avoided the lake. Finally they set to slug up the hill to the barn. Emil went up first, but slipped. He toppled back, knocking over Xiang with a heavy "oof!" Emil ended up with his cloak flung over his head and his face pressed against Xiang's chest. He could feel the strong heart pulsing beneath his cheeks. Huffing, Emil sat up, looking into Xiang's eyes for the first time.

Xiang's eyes were brown, Emil noticed. He didn't know why he avoided them before. Sure, he glanced at them, but never actually _looked _into them. They were deep, almost bottomless, and they looked back into Emil's eyes with a patient wariness. Emil apologized and sat up, brushing off sand and grass from his body. Xiang propped himself up with his elbows and knees to do the same. As Emil clambered up, more watchful for loose grass this time, Xiang touched his chest. He felt the spot Emil's cheek pressed against only moments before. He felt his strong heart as Emil did. A thought crossed his mind: was there anyone who wanted that beating to stop? And contrariwise, was there anyone that wanted it to go on forever; in synch with his? The thoughts floated coldly, like icebergs, inside his mind. He took the laborious climbing as a distraction, but the icebergs did not melt or even swim away. He shuddered and shook his head, in vain attempts at dislodging them.

They reached the barn and peered around for its inhabitants. They spotted them working the fields. The two messengers had fluttered off to find food. Beauty was watching them, her dark eyes riddled with a gentle intelligence. Emil smiled at her and crept close to her, petting her head. He spotted the water spirit on her head and nearly yelled in surprise. Luckily it was stifled by his self control. "Go find a horse for your own," he hissed at Xiang before turning to the spirit. "Hello?"

"Hey. Beauty says she likes adventure." The spirit responded mildly. She was testy, her spirit friends were off playing games without her.

"Yes, tell her we're going on a great big one." Emil added impatiently, seeing the husky form of the man edge closer. "Please, I need to get on." Meanwhile, Xiang was making friends with a young stallion.

"No." The spirit retorted harshly, her testy mood was only worsening.

"Please!" Emil pleaded, seeing the two siblings returning with a bag of goods in their hands. He opened his satchel, letting them place it in there while he argued with the spirit.

"What do you want?!" Emil was nearly begging, the man was awfully close now. Surely he must see him.

"Nothing."

"Then get off!"

The man had gotten off his tractor.

"No."

"Why!? I have no time for games like this!"

The man was entering a shed.

"I do."

"Good for you, but I am most certainly not you."

He was exiting, a dark object in his hands.

"Well that's too bad for you." She stuck her tongue out.

"No, fun but—"

BANG! The loud snap of a rifle came from the man and Emil leaped on the horse, the faeries sitting on his shoulders. He gruffly pushed the spirit off as Beauty was startled into running. Xiang had gotten on his horse and was by Emil in no time. More loud shots sounded from the barn. A searing pain shot through Emil's right arm. His heart was racing. The faeries were fluttering ahead, leading the horses in the correct direction.

The farm grew to be a small speck in the horizon. The shooting stopped as they reached a dense forest. Creepers tangled at their hooves and the horses tumbled forward, ejecting Emil and Xiang into the air. Xiang landed on a pile of nettles, unharmed. Emil's right arm crashed into a tree, but otherwise he landed besides Xiang. The searing pain before was a tickle compared to the stab of agony Emil felt then.

He grasped his arm, feeling a break and wetness.

"You're bleeding!" Xiang cried and tugged Emil near to him, inspecting the wound. A prickle of danger edged into Xiang's mind. He pushed off Emil's cloak and stared at the sleeve of the once blue shirt, now deep red. "Oh no…" he muttered, remembering the slash in his palm and ignoring it instantly. He ripped off the sleeve, otherwise unsure what to do, and inspecting the break. It wasn't too bad, he calmed slightly, there was an obvious fracture, but nothing that couldn't be cured. There was also a small cut on his shoulder. He expected that was from a bullet, and he was correct. "Give me something to wrap the wound!" he snapped at the faeries.

They shot him a look that screamed 'I know!' and searched through brambles and thickets for moss. Xiang grabbed the knife and cut a strand from his shirt, wrapping Emil's arm. Hardly a day in and already an injury! He hissed his agitation and tied Emil's arm to a stick he had spotted. Dimki came back with a patch of moss. He told Xiang to press it to the wound and he did so. Tvalya then came back with a foul smelling flower. She shook it into Emil's open palm. Small, black seeds fell out. Emil, who was half in daze and half in terror, looked the seeds over with mild curiosity. "Eat them, they'll tend to the pain." She told him. He nodded and grinded the seeds, swallowing them. They made some difference, the pain ebbed slightly (it was gone when he did not move it and think of it) but otherwise he felt no drowsiness, which was actually not too bad. Emil stood up shakily, still quivering from the fall.

Xiang supported him under his good arm and offered to carry Emil. Emil refused flatly, adding in that it was his arm that was hurt, not his legs.

They walked through green thickets, brambles, creepers, and over little mushrooms. Emil eventually regained his balance and walked alone. Though both boys admitted that they liked being near each other, they didn't actually voice that confession.

After what seemed like hours trotting under the heating sun and trying not to trip over roots, they arrived to a clearing. The clearing was dotted with flowers of a vast multitude of colors; ranging from white to violet. The clearing had glittering forms drifting through the edges. As they moved further into the clearing, they spotted a behemoth willow towering a few steps further. As they edged closer, the ground was littered with pieces of stone and metal, all with small engravings of flowers or other drawings similar. Emil leaned down and looked at one. "What's this? A stone collection?"

"No." Tvalya whispered in a frightened, sad voice. "A graveyard."


	3. A Faerie Funeral

**A Breath of Ice**

**Chapter 3: A Faerie Funeral **

**(yes this is a shorter chapter, but that is by design.)**

**Also a note on the romance between Xiang and Emil (don't read if you don't want to!): The romance may seem a bit quick, but it's positively necessary to the plot. **

Emil stumbled backwards, replacing the gravestone he had picked up. "A _graveyard_?" he gasped, "for whom…?"

"For faeries, similar to us… It's odd though," Tvalya fluttered down, sitting by the metallic piece and examining it. "Woodland faeries live much longer than us, a good twenty years if not more. This is the most I've seen the graveyard filled. It's not like there are many of them, or else we would have seen them floating about." She looked towards the willow.

That was true, Emil thought, he hadn't seen very many faeries at all as they entered. Sure there were some odd couples that drifted here and there. He thought they were talkative, he recalled hearing that, but now he wondered if they were in all actuality shy. So he swung open his satchel and tugged out the book. He flitted through the pages until he reached the page about woodland faeries. It proved exactly what he had suspected.

_"Woodland faeries are very talkative beings and rejoice at the sight of humans. They are roughly 9 inches in height… They are the only faeries to have a ceremony in burying their dead, since they live for 30 years at maximum. They prefer to have graveyards besides large trees; willows do best. They set up circular pieces of stone or metal and engrave a design of a flower or anything that would have represented the dead faerie… Rarely are they affected by illness, much similarly to witches, but when they are, it's terribly violent and horrifying." _

Emil looked at Xiang, who was reading over his shoulder. The other returned the glance with troubled eyes. He pointed towards a particular tree. Emil turned to it and spotted two faeries exiting the owl hole upon it. The group, careful not to step on the graves, marched their way to the hole. The two faeries who left, a man and woman (who was in tears) hardly looked at the humans and left to another owl hole. Emil looked inside the hole and spotted a small room. It looked straight from a faerie tale, with nut shells used as furniture and leaves where cloths would have done in a regular home. On the small, pine cone-made bed, there was a faerie. She shifted and looked at the visitors. Her face was ghastly pale and her wings were crumbled beneath her, much like her raffled hair and clothing that appeared as weak as she.

Tvalya climbed into the hole and approached the small faerie, the boys stayed back, watching in intense suspense. Tvalya sat on the bed side of the faerie, whispering softly, but just enough so the fellows on the outside could listen.

"Hello, what is your name?" Tvalya asked sweetly, her hand caressing the ill faerie's cheek.

"Matila," the woodlander croaked out, smiling at the caress.

"What a lovely name. How old are you?"

"Fifteen years old, I will be sixteen in a few weeks… Or would be," Matila's eyes briefly turned to Xiang and then Emil, finally resting on Dimki before returning to Tvalya. Xiang figured her eyes might have been gold once before. They were now a ghostly yellow color that lacked any hopes of life.

"Don't say that, my dear." Tvalya's tiny hand grasped Matila's. "I'm younger than you, you know?" she leaned down and whispered her age to Matila, Emil and Xiang could not hear what she had said, as if by purpose. Matila giggled and an inkling of life flickered in her eyes before they grew weary once more.

"What sort of faerie are you?" Matila asked, trying to summon the courage to sit up, but failed in doing so.

"That matters not. I am here to comfort you." Tvalya faced her. Emil was filled with a sudden desire. He hoped that he would be comforted so when he was on his own deathbed. The desire frightened him, how could he be thinking of his death? The pain in his arm tingled and he ignored it. "Who just left you?" Tvalya continued.

"My sister and her partner, they are now visiting his brother. They wished me farewell…" Matila's grip tightened around Tvalya's wrist.

"Why? Are they going somewhere?" Tvalya petted Matila's wings, trying to straighten the paper-thin, glittering objects. Even crinkled, they were a magnificent length. They must have been twice the size of a butterfly's when at full length.

Matila chuckled. "No, I am going away… I'm so weak and tired…"

"Do you know what is tiring you?" Tvalya's face was moist with tears.

"The sickness that is hurting us all… Fifteen died yesterday, our numbers are dwindling. We are fading like snowflakes…"

"Does this sickness have a name?"

"No." Matila regarded Tvalya with a sad, stern glance for a very long time. Emil had unconsciously grasped Xiang's arm. Xiang looked over and saw that Emil was battling tears. In truth he didn't totally mind the grip. "Even the witches have not a name for it…" she coughed and the light seemed to pour out of her. A wisp of dust brushed off her wings, which were slowly disappearing.

"Is it the cause of someone?" Tvalya held Matila's face with both her hands.

"I don't know…"

Tvalya turned and faced Dimki, her face glistening. "I'm so sorry, for asking such questions at such a time. My dear, let you be free in Frioara's hands, let the goddess of freedom and death calm you and gently hold you in her hands… Let you be free…" Her wings shuddered with sobs.

Matila's wings had vanished in a whiff of dust, her eyes glimmered at Tvalya. "Thank you…"

Tvalya let out a pained cry and knelt down, feeling for the heartbeat. Though she saw the wings vanish, she still couldn't believe it whatsoever. She felt no breath emit from Matila. Shaking with held sobs, she bent forward and kissed Matila's forehead.

Emil felt something trickle down his cheek and brushed it away with his wrist. It was a single tear drop, he turned away as more tears started to pool down his face. Tvalya flew out of the cage, holding the young woodland faerie in her strong arms. Xiang noticed Emil's teary face and without truly knowing what he was doing, tilted Emil towards him and wiped off the tears with his thumbs.

Dimki watched them do this, exchanging a look with Tvalya. "Almost." He said before he jumped off the edge of the hole, trying to find another woodland faerie. He did almost at once, a man was moving towards them. "Matila has died." He informed the man. The man nodded sadly, his gray face humble. Dimki had the horrible feeling this man was used to seeing this sort of thing. He followed after the man.

The man examined Matila's body, touching her wrists and her face. He shut her eyes once he noticed the absence of her wings. "She was so strong and lively too. Why, this nameless plague will be the end of us. Please hold her for a moment longer while I call upon some help. Will you be attending the funeral?"

Tvalya looked up from Matila and nodded, holding the young face to her breast. "If you don't mind, could you tell us more of this plague?" She asked as the man began to turn.

He turned, floating still in mid-air, his wings twitching to keep him in balance ever so often. "Of course. You have let her go peacefully, a gift you have." He left without another word.

Emil, noticing that his hand was grasping Xiang's, turned bright red and slipped his hand away. He looked at Tvalya, cupping his hands and offering to carry them. She wordlessly moved to sit in his palms.

"Why are you so upset, my sister?" Dimki asked, hovering closely.

"I ask such questions on someone's deathbed. How disgusting I am!" she cried pitifully, "I know, it is rash to be upset over someone I hardly knew, but how can I not? It is my weakness, as mother said, my sympathy for life. I tried not to bond with anyone on this mission and I have already failed!"

Dimki touched his sister's shoulder sympathetically. He knelt closer and whispered something in her ear, just as she had done to Matila not too long ago. She didn't feel consoled at all at the comment, apparently, and gave Dimki a sharp look. He sighed and went to Xiang's shoulder, his currently favorite place to stay.

Xiang looked to his side, wanting suddenly to hold Emil's hand again, even if he didn't know why. He questioned Dimki, trying to ignore that sudden want, "what did you tell her?"

Dimki sighed again, touching his knees and leaning forward. "Nothing, just a brotherly thing, but…" he shook his head, his calm demeanor returning.

Tvalya stood up once she caught sight of the three faeries carrying a large leaf between them. She moved over, setting Matila's dim body down. She gestured for the others to follow her. They moved in silence, up to the willow. Emil found his hand drifting closer to Xiang's as if some sort of magnet power was attracting it. He was already thoroughly embarrassed and Xiang's touch still lingered on his cheek like a ghost.

The faeries continued to the willow. They stopped at the front. There were several faeries, including Matila's whimpering sister and her stoic husband, who fluttered at its base. The troop of faeries laid Matila's body next to three other faeries, two were young men and one was a little girl. All of them lacked wings and their faces were at a troubled rest. A sound that came off as the most fluid and sad music Xiang had overhead started overhead. He looked up and spotted a dozen crickets, playing no doubt as an honor to the faeries. The gray man from before was fluttering over the bodies, his head bent and he was speaking.

"Here we have four wonderful faeries, taken by the Nameless Plague. Dentry Mothwing, Holler Motherwing, Joane Salmon, and Matila Grewing," at that the sister burst into loud sobbing and dug her face into her husband's chest. Her form shuddering with each new cry. The man went on to sing a low tune, a faerie funeral march, and then stepped aside to let the families wish some last words. Three young men faeries moved over to wrap the bodies in leaves before moving them off to the graveyard.

Emil was clutching Xiang's hand by now, shaking with tears he tried to hold back. Gravestones were made at a remarkable pace and set down on top of the freshly dug grave. Once it was all done, the faeries departed. The clearing seemed quieter then than it had ever before.


	4. Wedding Under the Willow

**A Breath of Ice**

**Chapter 4: Wedding Under the Willow **

After the funeral, a terrible exhaustion filled their bones. So the group fell asleep off near the trees. The horses had made friends with some other waters spirits, who were elated to find such gorgeous horses in their territory. Morning came and the faeries were fed by the woodlanders, while Xiang and Emil ate their own apples as breakfast. They sat speaking for some time until another funeral was called. This time only two, an elderly man and woman, were to be buried. Emil, still heavy with grief, found it better than the previous day, to some degree.

The man faerie was nowhere to be seen for most of the day, until the sun was already high in the sky did they even hear of him. He had been, apparently, tending to the sick. He wasn't much of a doctor, but he brought food and saw that their rooms were tidy. A lady faerie told Tvalya when she asked. Tvalya, surprised with the sudden answer, nodded uncertainly. Emil wanted to make a joke about how she should learn to answer so plainly, but he held back. Tvalya was still shaken over the deaths, and he wasn't much better off.

Eventually the man came to find them. He offered to make them dinner. When the settled, he began by telling them about how poppy seeds seemed to slow down the illness, though in the long-run they were utterly useless. Tvalya finally asked him about the plague.

"Nameless Plague is what we call it, since it is so new to us." He said, his eyes moving over Emil's worried face, "it started hardly four years ago. Then we assumed it was old Winter Smite paying us a visit, but this was much worse. It isn't contagious, as some of us have been free for quite a while, but when it comes it comes fast and picks its prey so quick you can hardly blink and another life is taken. Today is a good day, though," he motioned towards the two graves, side by side, "this is an all time low for the past year." He shook his head and paused. His small audience watched patiently. Dimki grew too impatient.

"Do you know if it is the same plague affecting the witches and disrupting the foxes?" Dimki asked. They were in another part of the clearing, a small circular platform surrounded by tall grass. Emil was sitting close to Xiang, gripping his hand tightly, and unsure why the sudden despair had swung over him, but still in despair all the same. The three faeries were sitting on the platform. The man, whose name they came to learn was Jeroff, was making food for the faeries. Xiang found some bread and dried meat in his own bag, so he kindly refused Jeroff's offer of food, but accepted water gladly.

The bread and meat seemed to help Emil regain his sense, but he still flatly refused to let go of Xiang. Otherwise he remained silent as the faeries spoke.

"It is, but it hurts us much more than it hurts them, the witches. The foxes can smell it, in fact, one came over just the other day. He said his curiosity brought him hear, he sniffed one of the faeries and informed us that it was similar to the witches' disease. 'Yes, I figured as much!' he had told us, 'the witches are smelling the same way. They say only the two magical ones will help.' Then he promptly ran off." Jeroff twisted to face Emil and Xiang, his silver hair glittering in the light of the setting sun. "So I wonder... Look."

He lifted himself heavily off the platform and pointed is pointed hand directed them slowly to the willow. At a closer range, or perhaps it was the moonlight, but the willow looked much older and worn than it had previously. "The willow is dying, along with us…" Jeroff explained, seeing the looks of confusion. "She is, if you will, our life source. She offers protection and comfort; like a mother. Without her we would not be completely vanquished, but rather dimmed greatly. Without her our comfort will be lost and our cleverness will turn sour. Our kindness will curdle without the comfort. Of course, one must learn to go on without their childhood comforts, but faeries live so shortly. I suppose that is vain, saying this to a messenger," he cast a side-long glance at Dimki and Tvalya. "But our hearts are not properly suited to such pain and discomfort…

"A weakness of ours, truly. Again, she is dying and we are in such desperate needs, and at long last our saviors have arrived." He faced Xiang and Emil. "Of course, it may take some time before you have harnessed your, say, powers properly, but when you do, you will find it simply to heal an old willow."

"Impossible," Xiang hissed under his breath.

"No, no," Tvalya shook her head, "why else would we bring you? This is part of your mission after all, to save the woodland faeries! Yes, _bliss in might, the woods shall be brought delight… _If I'm remembering it correctly, that is."

"Yes you are." Dimki nodded and nibbled the reddish fruit in his hands.

"What are we supposed to do, exactly?" Emil asked, looking at Xiang. A strange surge of emotion filled him quite suddenly. He tightened his grip on Xiang's hand, leaning closer to him.

Xiang felt his heart beat speed up and looked at Emil, half in delight and half in surprise. "Do you remember when we first met?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah…"

Emil recalled the day quite clearly, looking up at the hazy purple sky. Lukas, having work to do, sent him off to play with friends. So, in his obvious distaste of the small children, he stumbled around the village. He then noticed Xiang, having somehow been sent off with quite the similar intent. They looked at each other, and just as Emil knew Xiang was his partner not too long ago, he knew he had some sort of bond with Xiang. It was like meeting your best friend, you just _know _you match one another. He felt that explosion of chemistry erupting between them. From then on they became good friends, that is until Xiang's older brother had to move off. When he did, it was an entire year before Emil saw Xiang again; at the dinner party. It felt like an eternity ago, Emil thought.

The two boys looked at each other before turning away and continuing their meal. Dimki and Tvalya looked disappointed. Emil raised himself and earnestly regarded the faeries. "Go on, what exactly are we supposed to do? Join powers and…?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to cut the Willow." Xiang's hand hovered over the hilt of his blade.

"Lying to the tree won't be of use," Emil fingered the ring hanging around his neck.

"Those will come in useful later," Dimki answered them.

"What are we supposed to do?" the two boys shot back at the same time.

Tvalya touched her head, as if the answer was right under their noses and the still couldn't see it, which she thought it evidently was. "What is the mightiest form of bliss, do you think? When you experience that, you'll bring delight to the forest—vanquish the sickness!" she snapped.

"Well, I don't know! Doesn't bliss vary from person to person?" Emil growled, finishing the strip of meat.

"Give them time." Jeroff broke in. His calm voice quieted the argument at once. He was far too old for his age. "Tonight, under the stars, might bring answers."

With that he put out the small flame of a fire and fluttered to his home.

Tvalya and Dimki slept back to back on the platform. Xiang and Emil, still completely unaware of the 'mightiest bliss' lay down next to each other, looking at the stars that had begun to peep out. Some of the brighter once stood out, shimmering like beads on a dark tapestry of night.

They did as they were told and watched the stars. At first they were frustrated, thinking too hard about the matter, and eventually the calm night air and the glow of distant fireflies quieted them. Emil's good hand found its way back to Xiang. His other hand, still hurting (despite the treatment some of the woodlanders gave it) rested upon his other flank. Xiang felt the warmth in his hand and gave Emil a gentle squeeze. He turned, and lifted his other hand to throw Emil's cloak more around him. "Aren't you cold?" he asked gently, shifting to be closer to Emil.

Emil turned, his silver hair almost white in the moonlight. "Not really, are you?" he shifted too, his broken hand then resting on top of him. He looked again into Xiang's bottomless eyes. Xiang, remembering his feelings from earlier, touched Emil's chest. He could feel the other's heart beating strongly beneath his hand. He remembered, also, the way Emil worried and wrapped his sliced palm. By now it had healed, he looked at it, only a faint scar remained. The woodlanders also offered their treatment for it. The creamy paste that they made from squashing various flowers worked wonders on him. His palm was still pressed against Emil, he pulled back and returned the gaze. Emil's eyes were beautiful, he thought, a perfect light color, almost purple, and stubbornness that had been milked out of him from the bitter sadness still lay in broken fragments in the glittered surface of Emil's face. Several fireflies had come to inspect the boys, but grew bored and flew off just as quickly, causing golden lights to flicker across their faces. Xiang scooted closer, as did Emil.

They were a mere centimeter apart, their noses just barely touching. Their breaths were warm against each other's lips. Xiang moved his hand from Emil's chest and touched his cheek. Emil would have returned the touch, but his bandaged arm declined any sort of movement.

Xiang let himself chuckle slightly. He bent his head, their noses bumping into each other.

Little did they know that Tvalya and Dimki had awoken, still having one eye closed, and the other wide awake and watching them eagerly.

"Remember when you fell on me?" Xiang asked, brushing hair away from Emil's face.

"Yes, that was really embarrassing, I'm sorry…" Emil replied quietly.

"No, don't be sorry… But, when you fell on me, did you hear my heart beat?"

"Yes, thumping nice and strong." Emil was so close to Xiang, his eyes half-lidded in bliss.

Bliss… that was it… Yeah… Emil couldn't care for the prophecy at the moment. His attention was on Xiang. Only on Xiang.

"Well, I wondered, if anyone wanted to have my heart stop, like if someone wanted me dead. That wasn't really a happy thought, but then, I thought to myself, is there anyone who wanted my heart never to stop?" Xiang was whispered, his eyes too half-lidded with passion.

"I think that's me. I think I'm the one who never wants your heart to stop." Emil responded and edged closer, pressing his lips to Xiang. Xiang made a muffled sound of joy, but pressed his lips back. He loved Emil, that was it, he loved Emil so much…

They sat up, lips parting not even a millimeter. Once they were seated properly, they gazed at each other for a second, before reconnecting their lips. Xiang held Emil tightly, both their eyes were shut tightly, trying to enjoy the feeling as much as they could.

They were in the mightiest of bliss.

Something flickered in the distance, but no one noticed.

Emil and Xiang parted lips again, and giggled like school children. Xiang held Emil's face in his hands, kissing him wildly all over his face, kissing his lips and cheeks, his forehead and nose. Xiang loved Emil more and more with each touch and caress. Emil felt the same and the pain in his arms eased.

They shared one last, prolonged kiss before settling back down on the grass. Emil moved closer to Xiang, resting his head on his shoulder. They fell asleep in each other's embrace. Dimki and Tvalya rejoiced, the first part of their mission was completed!

When morning came, drawing behind it a kind, sleepy air, Tvalya and Dimki gently nudged the sleepers awake. Emil yawned and batted at the faeries. Tvalya, letting out an audible sigh, fluttered to the pond. She lifted a leaf and bent it, so it had a cup shape. She plunged it beneath the water and pulled out the freezing cup of water. Dimki chuckled and gently nudged Emil's face upwards with his foot. Tvalya dumped the water on them.

Emil snapped awake, wiping his face. Xiang followed suit. Though the water did not fall on him, Emil's sudden shift awoke him just the same. He groggily wiped his eyes, looking at Emil. The memories of the previous night rushed back to him. He stood, holding out a hand. Emil sputtered at the faeries and noticed the outstretched hand. Smiling, he grasped it and hauled himself to stand. Xiang took the opportunity and tugged Emil to his chest, hugging him tightly.

Held aloft in the sky were several wispy clouds—the aftermath to the rain that had fallen the past days. The sky itself was a superior blue, holding a shining sun that quickly warmed Emil's face. "Let's get some breakfast," said he, pecking Xiang's cheek.

"Yes, I'll go call Jeroff, you stay here and eat your breakfast." Dimki said, his face brimming with delight.

Xiang sat down again, pulling his bag close and pulling out some apples and a piece of bread. "This is getting repetitive," he mumbled, handing half of the food to Emil.

Emil bit into his apple. He held the breath a loft in his fingers. "Xiang," he turned and faced Xiang. He brought the piece of bread to Xiang's lips, his fingers grazing the surface delicately. Turning beet red, Xiang moved over and grasped Emil around the shoulders, hugging him closer and pressing his lips to Emil's.

Emil laughed and pressed his lips back. They would have stayed that way for an eternity, had Jeroff's voice not sounded. Xiang and Emil moved apart, craning their heads to see the speaker. He had said; "Well, if my suspicions are correct, there will be no funerals today."

"What were your suspicions?" Xiang asked, still holding Emil closely.

"You know faeries well enough by now," Emil grumbled, grabbing his apple and finishing it.

"They are only suspicions, and utterly useless," Jeroff answered, "I want you two to visit some of the faerie homes."

The pair agreed awkwardly, having not let go of one another. Xiang realized this and set Emil down, finishing his food. His hand wavered over his knife, wanting to use it—Emil knew, and he loved that little habit of his. He would fall in love yet again, except he already loved Xiang with every particle of his being. In fact, he was shining. Some nearby faeries noticed. The pair, when separated, appeared as regular humans; always with that shine, a little shimmer like the ripple on the edge of water. These two had a bit more, but when their skin met, the glow intensified to a burning shine; like a baby star. There was more yet to come, but the faeries knew that the shine would help them.

Emil approached the nearest owl howl and looked in. Inside was a young male faerie, his long hair covering his face and his eyes sickly. He resembled Matila. Emil pushed his hand in, holding it out. The faerie, though nearly blind with the pain, noticed the glimmer of silver light emitting from Emil. He held out his hand eagerly. Emil reached in and plucked the faerie up. He brought him outside the hole. The faerie excitedly glanced between Emil and Xiang. His faerie wings basking in the red light Xiang gave off and the silver Emil did. The faerie felt nearly nourished in the light, but he burst with health when Xiang touched Emil's hands.

Emil was struck with a sudden desire all over again. He leaned forward and kissed Xiang. The faerie, soaking in the shimmer, spread his wings and basked in the onslaught of light. When the boys stopped, their eyes widened in complete bewilderment at the faeries new found strength. He rose from Emil's hands and laughed, fluttering off madly to tell of his recovery.

"So when we touched, he healed?" Emil asked, his fingers yet entwined with that of Xiang's.

"I guess, if it's that easy, should we just kiss under the tree?" Xiang suggested, looking at Emil.

"No, I don't think that will be easy. I mean, that only cured one faerie! Maybe there are more rituals of love we could perform under the tree!" Emil said happily and tugged Xiang forward.

Xiang followed, wondering what Emil intended.

"Dimki! Tvalya!" the silver haired boy called to the two, who were presently eating lunch.

"Yes?" they answered at the same time.

"So, when we kissed, this one faerie healed. What are some woodland faerie rituals of love we could perform under the willow? Don't you think that could work proper?" Emil kneeled down in front of the faeries. Xiang followed. He sensed that Emil had some underlying intentions, but daren't ask what they work. He loved a good surprise and he was afraid of the answer to not match his own inner desire.

"Well, there is one. We can arrange it now, if you wish?" Jeroff said from behind him. Apparently he had been listening in.

"Oh?" Xiang turned.

"Isn't this a little hasty?" Dimki asked thickly, his mouth full of green leaves.

"We haven't much time to lose." Jeroff said sagely.

Emil and Xiang exchanged glances.

Jeroff, as the stars were strewn above and the crickets began to play, spoke calmly to Emil and Xiang, who currently were under the willow with their fingers tied together, "you will now perform a Woodland Faerie Wedding, it is traditional to perform this under the willow of the clan and with the fingers of the lovers bound together with weave made from the leaves of the willow."

Dozens of faeries were watching, with Tvalya and Dimki seated in the back.

After a slight pause Jeroff began again.

"The first task is show proof of love."

Emil and Xiang, both nervous and trying very hard to stop their legs form fidgeting, were staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"You will be given a turn each to show proof of your love. Xiang, you are first."

Xiang took his free hand and grasped the knife. "I don't want to be here." He said, "I really, truly don't. I want to be home, cuddled and safe; totally unaware of problems. I'm not sure of anything anymore, I'm worried, your arm is broken and that truly frightened me. But…" he shifted the knife out of the hilt and held it to the weave. Emil watched nervously. "I can cut this right now." He brought the blade dangerously close to the weave. "But," he took the knife away and stuck it in the holster. "I won't.

"Because, you gave me an answer. All those days ago, when I felt my heart and wondered if anyone else wanted it, you proved to me that you did. I'm so happy for that," he smiled.

The faeries erupted in applause.

Jeroff cleared his throat calmly, "Emil, it is your turn."

Emil's arm, now healed enough to move, though stiffly, found the ring and slipped it on. "Ask me how I feel of you."

"Do you love me?" Xiang asked, filled with power and pride.

"No." Emil lied, the ring glowing green, "I hate you with every last particle of my being! You ought to rot, rotter!" His eyes burst with tears that wiggled themselves free and poured down his cheeks like great lakes. He slipped the ring off, it ceased to glow but had a distinctly sizzling sound to it. "It hurts to say that, Xiang. I love you, I love you with every last atom of me, and I hope when we are free from this world and at last dead, we will be rejoined—so that our particles will always be close to each other, always and forever. That is not a lie."

Another wave of applause from the crowd.

"And now," Jeroff stood on rope and peered at them. "For you second task, you are to see each other in pain. Of course this will come later, but this is to prove your will and strengthen your passion. This is also so you never take one another for granted and ever wish the other harm or even death." The rope snapped and some faeries led the two to an enclosed space of tight brambles and thickets. The two were given cups of a golden liquid embedded with silver swirls that danced on the tip. They were ordered to drink them. Once they did, Emil was ordered to stand outside and Xiang entered the ring, leaving behind his knife.

There were moments of complete and eerie silence. Suddenly a snarl issued from the trees, followed by several more. A mass of black, another one, and a third attacked Xiang from all sides. He screamed terribly in fright as the wolves reduced Xiang to a heaping pile on the ground. Emil felt as though his heart had stopped completely. He clutched at his chest and stared in horror, too frightened to even scream. His legs seemed frozen to the spot and tears didn't even dare to spring forth from his eyes. A flash of red billowed from Xiang, slashing the air. The dogs gnashed their teeth and continued to maul Xiang savagely. Xiang continued to scream and holler, until he, too, was silenced from fright. The horrible scene continued to play out before Emil's eyes until he lurched forward, held back by several faeries. He found his voice then and screamed. The dogs, after a moments consideration, sulked away. Emil looked away, not looking at Xiang.

After a minute, Emil was said to enter the ring.

He did so, allowing them to drag him forward. His legs tracked on the ground, his face facing it. The stars were shimmering over head and not saying a word. Emil was tied to a pole, his hands bound behind his back and his feet splayed before, the knife lying somewhere outside the thickets. Emil looked forward, his eyes red with crying. "Do it! You lied, you horrible creatures! You killed him! Do whatever you want to me!" he hissed. A hooded figure stalked over to him, as if answering his whishes, and brought down a mallet to his skull.

At least, that is what it appeared from Xiang's position. He saw Emil scream as he appeared to be beaten repeatedly. Xiang, too frozen with fear, wanted to cry and plead out that he was alright, safe and sound! The faeries about hushed him. He watched in agony, feeling each strike as if it were to himself.

The night seemed far too long, and it was not even begun.

After an eternity of the torture, Xiang and Emil were united, completely unharmed. They hugged and kissed, eyes full of tears. Xiang shook his head, rubbing Emil's back. The potion the faeries had given them had worn off. "I knew it was a simulation," Xiang mumbled, numb with feeling, "but I couldn't bear to…"

"I understand…" Emil said, "It was when down the mallet that I felt myself doze off, I heard screams somewhere, and they too were a product of some banshee of the forest with quite the ability to mimic. That was clever, huh? Having a banshee listen to your cry of surprise and repeat it, then to hear mine and repeat it as well in varying lengths."

Xiang nodded and kissed his forehead.

"There is but one task left," Jeroff declared as the two made their way back to under the willow. "It is to share a silent vigil throughout the night. Proving that even in silence you can find good in each other."

The faeries, yawning, slumbered home.

Xiang and Emil, with a small tap on the head from Jeroff, sat down at the base of the willow.

They shared one last kiss before dozing into silence.

The vigil, spent under the stars and comforted by the breezes was nearly relaxing. Emil and Xiang were hungry and exhausted. Morning came and they breathed in relief. Jeroff came over at the break of dawn, as did the other faeries. Yellow sunlight washed over the grass, painting it a pleasant shade of turquoise.

It was a brilliantly clear day and all Xiang and Emil wished to do was sleep through all of it.

Jeroff, calling them to stand under the willow for the final part, awaited with patience far beyond his years.

They stepped up, holding hands and looking at each other sleepily.

"I am proud to say that you are now wed!" The faeries cried in such delight and energy it should have been impossible so early in the morning. In fact, a nearby dozing bird was disturbed greatly. It and its bird friends fluttered off, just as Jeroff raised his arms in praise. The faeries, greatly awed by this spectacle of nature, cheered harder and louder.

Xiang and Emil kissed.

Then, there was a gun shot.


	5. Attack in The Eve

**A Breath of Ice**

**Chapter 5: Attack In The Eve **

_Sorry for taking such a dreadfully long time to continue the story and another apology for this chapter's length. Thank you for the reviews! _

The sound reverberated through the clearing. The faeries, which had flitted away, were staring through the branches. Their eyes were flecks of light against the gloom of the forest. Emil and Xiang turned to the direction from which the gun had sounded. Their knuckles were white from the deathly grip held upon one another. Emil stared stoutly, resigned fully to resume his pride after the dreadful weakness he had shown previously.

"Hello?!" He cried into the dense forestry, unaware of his furthermore tightening hold. Xiang made a sound of discomfort, curdling from somewhere deep inside his throat. Emil was unaware of that as well. Xiang repeated the sound. Emil noticed that time and snapped his hands away, stalking over to the source.

"Are you crazy?!" Xiang hissed after him, stumbling forward. "You're going towards a gun!"

"Hush, now," Emil snapped as his hand had, "You know very well they won't shoot a young man who has some sense."

"Yes! Exactly why you shouldn't go!"

Emil twisted and curled his lips, his eyes wild with stubborn anger. He huffed twice and stomped forward. Xiang, feeling a dreadful omen approaching, held the hilt of his sword tightly.

They trekked through the clearing, disturbing several ladybugs and one butterfly. Clearly annoyed, they lifted their wings and moved off. The hillside moved down at a fine pace. At the foot of the hill was a circle of young men. None of them had a gun. In fact, they didn't appear to hold and sort of a weapon—be it blade or courage. One of them was a man with tired eyes and a lame leg and next to him was a younger man, shivering wretchedly and staring round. He resembled a frightened rabbit in appearance and in behavior. His brown hair was ragged and mousy, his face cleanly shaved, and his form lanky. "Brother," he was saying to the lame one, "Did you hear that gun shot?!"

The brother huffed and turned to face his younger sibling, who was grasping his arm and peering around. "Of course, I haven't gone death." His tone was not harsh.

"No, the one just now, the one as I said 'brother'!" he sighed and seemed to regain himself. It lasted shortly as he leaped up and cried horribly, "there's someone on the hill!"

"We ought to listen to him, Adder," another man said, his shoulders were hunched and his hair briefly shun crimson in the early light, "you know he has been right before."

"I know, Darren," his weary eyes shifted and rested on Emil's figure, half-hidden by the shadow of the tree. "But I doubt a young lad can cause us harm. Come over!" he called directly at Emil.

Emil, startled and nearly certain his heart had stopped temporarily, stood stricken. He waited until he was sure his heart had continued pulsing and moved forward, Xiang shadowing him. They reached the group and found that there were four men there, set on rocks. There was Adder, hands resting on his strong jaw, Darren glancing Emil over, the frantic one covering his ears upon the ground, and another that Emil made a point to stay on his good-side.

"Hello," Emil said, "I'm Emil, we don't wish you harm, but that gun-shot rudely interrupted a wedding."

"I'm Xiang," Xiang added in quickly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Xiang, Emil," Adder spoke. He was clearly the leader of the group, "I'm Adder, as you probably heard."

"I'm Darren," Darren spoke up, holding out a stiff hand. His eyes were watching Emil suspiciously. Emil shook the hand and pulled back.

"This is my brother, Eddie, I'm afraid the poor one is frightened, so do excuse him." Adder motioned to the mumbling boy. He looked no older than Emil, and somewhat smaller.

"I'm Buck," the last one said, his knotted muscles moving tightly along his jaws and neck. His hair was tufted at the top, and his eyes the controlled barbaric instinct of a lion. "Sorry about the wedding,"

"Well that's all good and all, but what was with that gunshot?" Xiang asked, releasing the grip on his knife.

"We have no idea. We're campers and we decided this a good place to stop, then the gun shot happened. We were just about ready to leave when Eddie hear told us to sit down, saying someone was coming. 'Well, if someone is coming, oughtn't we leave?' I had asked, but Eddie shook his head and sat down. Apparently he just heard another gunshot, Eddie's clever like that, so I figure there's another one a coming." Buck replied, leaning forward. He placed his elbows on his knees and covered his face, a ring glimmering on his finger.

The sun began to slide down, its watery yellow glow washing over Emil's muddied face and Xiang's clenched teeth. Buck's face contorted and the blue veins became visible in his hands, he rubbed his forehead and _BAM! _Another gunshot reverberated through the clearing. Emil started and fell. It was not the fear, he realized, that befell him, but the colliding figure that jammed his side and toppled him down to his side. Struggling, biting, and pushing all proved as completely useless to ward away the maddened figure grappling with Emil, holding him down and bringing down his nails and fists upon him. Each blow sounded a scream of confusion and pain from Emil, sharp nails grated across his face, digging a river from his temple to his chin. Blood spurted from the gash, Emil's left eye was reddened and his vision blurry, but he fought back.

He grabbed the attacker's neck and flung himself forward, pinning him down. Emil, wiping his face with his wrist, saw the paling, mousy body of Eddie staring at him in bewilderment. His eyes were twitching and he shoved like a rabbit caught in a snare.

"What was that for?" Emil snarled, pressing his palms against the boy's neck and wrapping his fingers about the nape, feeling the spine under the pads of his forefingers.

Eddie hissed, "What are you here for? We were—ack—living in—hkk—p-peace!" He sputtered, feeling the thumbs press into the ditch in his neck.

"Explain the gun shots, then! If you're so peaceable!" Emil raised his voice, digging his own nails into Eddie's soft neck and holding Eddie's hands down with his knees.

"W-we thought it was you! We don't know—" Eddie howled as Emil dug his fingers deeper.

"I don't want excuses!" He screamed.

The world was a blur around him, dim shapes formed where the red wasn't covering. He felt nothing but pure rage and adrenaline pulsing through his veins. Xiang grabbed his shoulder and tried to drag him away, but Emil snarled at him, still holding Eddie's neck like a hostage.

Xiang tugged out his knife and held it towards Emil, it trembled in his grip. "Let. Go. You don't want me to use this, Emil, I don't want to."

Eddie glanced at the blade and shrieked, dragging his nails across Emil's face and using the shock as an escape. He scurried into the forest. Emil saw nothing more.

"Emil, it's time to wake…" that was the sound of someone's voice, lacing itself with various buzzes and beeps….

The boy pried his eyes open, finding himself unable to move the left one, and blinked the right several times. A weight was pressed to his palm, the voice spoke again. "Emil, come on," it wasn't Xiang's, or any of the faeries… It was worried, snared at several words, and lukewarm. Emil's blue eye finally focused on a face, he couldn't recognize the honey-wheat blonde hair and sallow face. "Can you see me?" the stranger asked again.

"Y-yes…" Emil replied, but the words were not his, he couldn't feel them forming or his lips moving. He could only hear the sound and assumed it was his own voice, the crooked, battered voice tumbling to the stranger's ears.

"It's me, Lukas," the man replied and slid a hand to Emil's back, raising him so he could sit properly and eat. "It's been a few days, you suffered a lot of wounds, and you just up and left…"

The words were foreign, Emil wondered what he was speaking about, the days passed flashed before his eyes in jumbled, confused pieces. He recalled the man in his house, the boy jumping upon him, the wedding, the horse… His head hurt with each memory trying to find its place there.

"You were knocked out good, a sharp blow to your head, several scratches, and a gun wound to your leg, you went on an adventure I'm never letting you relive," Lukas continued, picking up something from a table just below Emil's vision, and bringing it to his brother's lips. Emil felt a warm liquid enter his mouth, but it was light-years away and only tickling his senses.

"Knocked out good…" Emil tried, slowly maneuvering his tongue to his pallet and then bending it down. "Where's… Xiang…" He whispered, blinking his eye ad frustrated with his lack of reality. It seemed the world was against him and trying to force him out.

He fought back, asking louder. Lukas gave him a look that he did not see, it was a mixture of pity and anxiety. "He's not here right now," he answered simply, continuing to feed Emil. "You fought some heavy blows. After you were shot and tossed over, Xiang had to fight off the group that was attacking you, he dealt them some real damage and picked you up, trying to take you away, he reached the road after hours of heavy running, and eventually ran up to a car.

"The man in the car wasn't kind to hitchhikers, as he assumed you were, and swerved off. After several tries, he eventually caught hold of an elderly couple gone to sight-see. The offered their phone to Xiang, who was losing energy and blood fast, he dialed me up, his voice was ever so fragile, and promptly fell over, still holding you. The couple still had me on the line and directed me to you, by the time I reached I figured you two were goners, but you weren't off yet, for you still breathed shallowly and your heart beat defiantly.

"After that the story ends, I take you to a hospital and you stay here for several days." Lukas finished with a small sigh, leaning back in his chair and wiping his hands with a small, coarse napkin. They were in the average hospital room, with white walls and floors, with green curtains that brushed the floor lightly, and hung on hooks. The bed besides Emil held Xiang who was in miserable condition. Yao was worrying over him and wondering how he would be punished for the scare that was brought upon him.

Emil rubbed his eyes, his hand felt too light. His fingers found a bandage around his left eyes and he timidly poked at it, recalling the scratches. Sliding his finger over his face, he felt the small valleys of scars that roped his face. "I feel awful," he mumbled, touching his stomach and finding he had gone down a belt size. Whether it was from heavy travel or from the coma, he was unsure.

The white that framed his vision ebbed like the sunset and he discovered that his nerve endings did in fact function properly. Delicious sounds of tapping feet and scratching pens, labored breathing and pulse monitors, all registered in Emil's mind until he was fully aware, save for the blindness in his left eye.

Tvalya and Dimki remained clear of sight, if they were there, and that was highly doubtful. Emil fidgeted. Did they truly save the forest? There had to be more to the story. It all seemed like a saga to him, and he was hardly in chapter 1 of this all-important mission which ate him up inside.


	6. Bedside Manners

**A Breath of Ice **

**This goes out to a very special Emil roleplayer! **

**Chapter 6: Bedside Manners**

Emil stayed, drifting between realms of consciousness, in the hospital for a week. Only once, maybe even twice, he'd lost count, he'd see Dimki or Tvalya. They smiled at him and promised it would all be better.

He began to doubt the importance of the entirety of the mission. Maybe it was fake. Maybe it was just to get him with Xiang; which maybe would have been alright, but now Xiang was still asleep, dead to the world and growing colder and colder by the minute.

He hated it all.

Several times he tried to drag the IV from his arms and run, but the nurses bombarded him and shouted. He shouted back, though unaware of what escaped his lips.

All he knew is that he wanted home, and he really wanted to be in Xiang's arms.

Now, as the moon rose high and the stars sparkled, tears pricked in his eyes, causing him to whimper with fear. All the past days were in vain, dead, useless days taken from his life and stolen away in the dead of night.

The fat tears rolled down his pale cheeks as he shook with heaving sobs.

The nurse on guard, an obese woman who was surprisingly strong and quick, shot up from her magazine and stared at Emil narrowly. He was a trouble maker, they told her

_(He's dying, oh god, oh god HE'S DYING. You nurse—Go look at Xiang! I swear, check on him not me, please, oh please, let it be that I'm wrong don't waste your time-) _

That he was trouble right when he waltzed in, jerking in his sleep, muttering about fairies and all that other bull. The nurse shook her head pitifully and returned to her magazine.

Xiang, only several feet away physically but miles and miles mentally, remained still as stone, eyes fluttering beneath his eyelids as he slipped into an REM phase with violent dreams of rabbits and sows.

Emil twisted in his bed, facing Xiang and trying to make a psychic-link like lovers do on those fantasy shows. He groped a slender hand, fingers like twigs, weak as leaves, towards Xiang.

The nurse set her magazine down and rolled over to Emil, setting his hand back and turning him over to his back. "You know your ribs are still mending. What are you so worked up about?" She asked, though it was useless. Emil had gone mute in the past days. Lukas had work and cold only come in the supple hours of evening to speak calm, cold words to him. He knew his brother loved him, but sometimes he couldn't believe that. Sometimes he believed his brother was just stuck with him and trying to make the best of it.

Emil moaned, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. He pointed wearily at Xiang, trying to exert with rapid hand motions that indicated Xiang was

_(dying) _

unwell and really should wake up.

The nurse found it best to move to Xiang, so at last that brat could rest well. She pulled a pencil from her prickly mess of hair and grasped a clipboard, pressing the end to her stomach and holding it there with her right hand.

Xiang's pulse was normal, he was breathing, he was in REM sleep, everything seemed fine.

With a grunting sigh she said to Emil, heedless of the volume of her voice, "He's fine, kid, he isn't passing on." She sat down again, flung her magazine out, and remained that way for the rest of the night.

Her shift ended and she was replaced by a pencil-thin, tall woman with frizzy blonde hair around her head like a cloud and a small, ruby red smile. She touched Emil's shoulder gently and asked him to wake up for breakfast.

Grudgingly, he rose and accepted it, nodding his thanks and staring at Xiang's limp form.

Emil thought back, way back, to when he was still a little babbling baby, not yet toilet trained and still innocent of the world. He recalled trying to push the fork into the outlet and a warm hand

_(mom's? dad's?)_

Pulling it away and scolding him with love. That's what happened to him now. He had played dangerously and was being scolded with a trip to the hospital.

Then another memory flowed loftily from the haze of his mind.

He was five then, not three years out of diapers and still childish to do something silly.

That's also the year his parents dropped him like bad produce and dumped him in Lukas's house. The blonde boy was hardly fifteen, still with his parents and trying for a date in the endless ocean of fish.

Emil hardly remembered it. One moment he was having a tuna sandwich in his dumpy kitchen and the next he was crying hoarsely in Lukas's mother's arms.

Why couldn't he remember his own mother, though? She had befallen into the epoch of his memory which faded to an indistinguishable sea of black. It swallowed any happy memories he had, all that was left was a single phrase, said by some unknown voice of a police, claiming his parents were

_(killed. Murdered. Capout. Offed. Dead. Kicked the bucket)_

Lost or in prisoner or some other bull.

Emil snorted and finished his tea.

He heard something.

A little moan.

A little baby babble.

A little cry in the night.

He turned to where it came from.

Xiang was moving, tossing in slow movements and whispered. He whispered quickly, as if describing the scene of a crime to the chief police:

"_Yes? No? No way in hell. I en't sure, no… No. No, sir. It was all a lie. Yeah, that's it. They played us for a card, played us for a trick. I even-oh no… I— I swear it wasn't… no, listen…" _

He took a rattling breath and hitched sigh, eventually fading back to the even breathing of deep slumber.

Emil dropped his tea cup, letting it shatter on the floor.


	7. Bedside Visions

**A Breath of Ice**

**Bedside Visions**

Xiang lay in a stupor, dreaming of ancient gladiators and 40's mob leaders. He twisted and squirmed, often speaking aloud.

Emil didn't know of his dreams as he sat beside him, having been released an hour prior. Running snow-white fingers through ashen hair, he felt Tvalya and Dimki watching from a corner. He pretended not to see them, still writhing with anger at their sudden absence.

He pressed a feathery kiss to Xiang's pale face, wishing him awake.

Xiang felt the kiss, but as if it was a thousand miles away, as if it was pressed to a body that was not his. He heard the words as though through thick honey, charred and sluggish.

He reached through the honey, pulling himself up many times and falling back twice the length he clambered. Opening his mouth to yell, but no words came out. His mouth was filled with slow, slumbering jelly that absorbed his words before they even left his throat. Yet, Xiang toiled on. Reaching, pulling, screaming soundlessly, and longing Emil. He longed to feel the delicate hair between his fingers. He longed desperately, enough to tug him out just as Emil was exiting the ward.

The Icelandic young man whipped towards him, not believing his eyes and making a funny sound in his throat.

He rushed over and peppered Xiang with kisses. Chuckling, the other man mumbled about how he hadn't any memory of what happened before waking.

"Oh, Xiang," Emil said hoarsely, squeezing the other's hand. "I don't know myself, but Tvalya and Dimki aren't talking." He shot a rueful glance in their direction, but they were absent, the second part of the plan was in motion.

**NEXT PART IS RATED M! You know what? You all deserve some juicy "bonding" HongIce. But if you don't want to read the smut (it's not graphic, don't worry), you won't miss out on too much. Scroll down to the next bolded words for the important piece. **

Xiang lay besides Emil in their room, staring out at the star-sprinkled sky. The bed groaned slightly with their movements. Xiang sat up and stared at Emil's eyes, which glowed like gems in the pale moonlight. They both sat shirtless, the light bouncing off them in ghostly rays. Emil leaned over and pressed his lips to Xiang's, the warmth spreading through their cheeks as their lips moved. Emil wrapped his thin arms around Xiang, pulling the other atop him. Xiang placed arms on either side of the other, straddling and feeling legs wrap around his waist, pulling him ever so closer.

The kiss lost momentum, being soft and delicate, before Xiang pulled away and dotted kisses down the other's neck. Emil mumbled something and closed his eyes, long, moth-colored lashes clashing with the white of his cheek.

Pecking, kissing, passing a tongue occasionally, Xiang played with Emil's skin, slipping off his own trousers and impatiently tugging at Emil's.

Emil obliged and felt Xiang mount him. The bed squealed with their movements, their breaths coming short and littered with whispers and moans.

The affair continued late into the night, passion surging rapidly through their veins like a wild fire, love moving with them.

**Now you may read.**

Once the moon threatened to end its shift, they were on their back, breathing deeply and yet not asleep. Emil entangled his legs with Xiang's, feeling complete and romantic.

"I love you," He muttered into the other's ear, curling up and slipping to sleep.

"I love you too," Xiang replied, diving into slumber.

They were woken by the frantic tugging of Tvalya and Dimki.


End file.
